POR EL BRILLO DE MIS OJOS
by Saku-Narahy-Hime
Summary: Ella trata de sobrevivir; de salir de esa oscuridad ¿sera capaz?, ¿lo lograra?... Para regresar de la oscuridad tendra que sacrificar tal vez su libertad / Mami como te enamorastes de papá..."Debido a estos ojos"... no... mas bien... " Por el brillo de mis ojos"...
1. Oscuridad

**POR EL BRILLO DE MIS OJOS**

**_By Saku-Narahi-Hyme_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_OSCURIDAD_**

Hay un a gran pelea; no! … mas bien una gran batalla; en la cual tu tratas de sobrevivir y tu escuadrón también; tu respiración es agitada, y gotas de sudor surcan por tu rostro; buscas a tus compañeros de misión que están bajo tus ordenes con una mirada rápida… mientras que con movimientos certeros esquivas a tus enemigos. Observas como la lucha es encarnizada, solo hay sangre y golpes secos, con algunas quejidos y maldiciones.

Sabes que tienes que ser fuerte pero flaqueas; no porque no lo seas, pero el cansancio de días atrás en la misión te están arrastrando junto con el…. Tienes que dar lo ultimo de ti; aunque con ello pierdas la vida, si con eso tus compañeros siguen vivos; tu lo harías, pero no!…. No quieres morir, se te ven en tus ojos; esos ojos verdes jades que brillan por una esperanza.

Das todo no sabes de donde te salen las fuerzas, y ayudas a aquellos que consideras valiosos…. El enemigo poco apoco sede y se retira, ya quedan pocos…. Pero algo pasa en ti, algo anda mal y Tú como mediconin lo sabes perfectamente bien…. Sobretodo después de un golpe en la cabeza que te han dado, pero no te derrumbas, sigues de pie luchando. Tú vista cada vez más se hace borrosa; y tienes un dolor insoportable en la cien y en tu cabeza….aun así….. das lo ultimo mejor de ti.

….

A los poco minutos que para ti son horas, escuchas vitoreó y exclamaciones de júbilos al igual que uno que otro quejido de dolor; pero tu ya no logras ver nada, solo percibes sombras.. pese a que te tallas los ojos y sientes algo cálido salir de tu rostro no ves nada … no percibes luz, solo oscuridad.

Sientes una presencia cerca de ti para darte otro golpe a nivel de tu costado pero antes de tocar el suelo, distingues una voz muy conocida por ti… la voz de tu casi hermano, y como unos fuertes brazos te sostienen, tu no puedes ver bien de quien son; pero conoces esa esencia ese olor. No invalide estuviste enamorada de Él desde tu niñez; pero ahora son amigos, lo amas pero no esa clase de amor tu solo lo consideras un hermano.

Solo los tienes a ellos, ya que perdisteis a tus padres, y estas sola, aunque muchas personas te aman y te han dado su apoyo y amistad; como tu Maestra la Godaime; pero esa es otra historia.

Sasuke te habla….. que resistas, es lo que sale de sus labios que todo saldrá bien que Tsunade sabrá que hacer, tratas de sonreír pero solo consigues una mueca acompañado de un quejido.

Por primera vez tienes miedo…. Miedo porque la luz de tus ojos ya no la percibes solo hay oscuridad.

Sientes como el aire golpea tu rostro y por un momento te sientes segura en sus brazos, esos brazos que tiempo atrás tu añorantes que te abrasaran así, y no en estas circunstancias. Él te carga con fragilidad pese a que va a cierta velocidad…

Puedes sentir su corazón como bombeas rápido, no sabes si es porque va rápido o por desesperació eso es todo lo que percibes antes de colapsar por otro espasmo de dolor en tu cabeza y todo se vuelve oscuridad….. para caer enese abismo queno sabes si saldras.


	2. A Cambio de esos ojos

**POR EL BRILLO DE MIS OJOS**

**_By Saku-Narahy-Hyme_**

** Capitulo 2**

**_A CAMBIO DE ESOS OJOS_**

**_POV SASUKE_**

La batalla cada vez estaba mas difícil, siento que estoy al limite, y para ser sinceros se que mis compañeros están en la misma circunstancia; estoy dando lo mejor de mi .

Y quien lo diría que yo; el vengador, el que mato a su hermano que era otro Uchiha; el que se fue de la Aldea donde nació y le cause tanto daño y no tan solo a la aldea si no a las personas mas cercanas a mi, este ahora de regreso y luchando por a favor de ella y por Ellos mis compañeros.

Ahora confían en mi y no los voy a volver a defraudar, no es fácil pero se que tampoco es imposible, por eso estoy aquí dando lo mejor de mi, pero sinceramente esto se esta poniendo feo; escaneo a mis amigos, a mi única familia que me queda, porque ahora ellos son mi familia; y puedo observar que tanto Naruto como Sakura les esta costando trabajo, y no es que sean débiles, no nada de eso…. Ellos han crecido tanto que me sorprende sobre todo Sakura.

Si así es Sakura ya no es como antes, o …. Tal ves nunca lo fue y yo fui el que no quise darme cuenta estaba ciego por mi venganza que no mire nada a mi alrededor.

Lastima que me di cuenta demasiado tarde cuando su corazón dejo de latir por mi; me lo merezco ya que necesito lavar mis pecado, y si es necesario tener solo su amistad que asi sea, ya no la quiero perder una vez mas. Algo es algo ¿ O no?.

…

Todo paso en minutos y el enemigo cedió, pronto ganamos y otra misión cumplida, se escuchan gritos de celebridad y de jubilo, y yo también me uno, pero todo pasa muy rápido que no me percate de como uno de los enemigos que quedaron medio herido; se levantaba y le daba un buen golpe de costado a Sakura antes de que yo reaccionara solo vi una mancha naranja con amarillo que fue el que acabo con la vida de ese miserable.

Naruto se acerca a ti con cuidado y yo también para tomarte en mis brazos, tenemos miedo, puedo ver el rostro del dobe con desesperación, pese a que yo no demuestro mis sentimientos yo estos preocupado; no queremos perderte…. Mas bien yo no quiero perderte, porque me di cuenta demasiado tarde que te amo.

Te alzo y te digo palabras de consuelo, tu solo tratas de sonreír pero no lo logras, siento que te lastimo y te quejas cuando te aprieto contra mi; salgo a toda prisa rumbo a Konoha ya que estamos en los limites, no estamos lejos pero no hay que perder tiempo.

Siento que mi corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho, late tan fuerte y no es precisamente por ir rápido; no, eso no es… es que por primera ves creo que tengo miedo, te observo y cada vez estas mas pálida tus labios han perdido su color, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que tus ojos a medio cerrar han perdido su brillo, ese brillo por el cual te caracteriza.

Por fin llego al hospital y al entrar hago tanto revuelo que todos voltean a vernos, pero que mierda me importa, lo importante eres tu…

Pido un doctor con desesperación; Ino cuando voltea suelta unas carpetas al suelo para cubrirse la boca para ahogar un grito; mientras que Shizune se paraliza por un momento, pareciera que va a sufrir un infarto; pero reacciona para pedir una camilla y dar instrucciones.

Deprisa, deprisa! Está perdiendo mucha sangre!...Ella voltea a verme y me pregunta que ocurrió.

-La golpearon en un costado; pero creo que ya estaba un poco mal antes porque no esquivo el ataque.

-Hay que sedar de prisa; y Que alguien traiga Tsunade-sama!

Fue lo ultimo que escuche porque se la llevaron, me quede solo con un vacío y manchado de sangre, al poco rato llego La godaime con un a mirada de desesperación pues al saber que se trataba de su hija, no la culparía.

No se cuantas horas pasaron, pero puedo jurar que en la misma posición en queme quede estoy igual, a diferencia que ya todos nuestros compañero y conocidos de Sakura están aquí; al poco rato puedo ver como sale Tsunade de la sala de operaciones, pero no nos dio ninguna explicación , coherente.

Al menos para mi, solo nos informo que había perdido mucha sangre, y que la hemorragia la habían controlado, que estaba fuera de peligro, pero….. sus ojo transmitían otra cosa.

**_FIN POV SASUKE_**

Una mujer de pelo rubio se sentó silenciosamente en su silla, mirando por la ventana; la mujer reflexionó sobre sus pensamientos con el ceño fruncido y con un a mirada triste al observar un a fotografía de Sakura una tenue sonrisa se establecido en los labios.

Una ligera brisa entraba por la ventana abierta, agitando su pelo ligeramente, Tsunade suspiró y se recostó en su silla, dejando que sus pensamientos inundación de nuevo en su mente.

Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta…. _pensó._

_-_Shizune! "Shizune, ven aquí!..._ gritaba la Godaime con una voz cansada._

La mujer mencionada apareció toda azorada….- Si Tsunade – Sama?...

-Envía a alguien a la mansión Hyuga y has que venga Hiashi, necesito Platicar con Él….. _lo dijo con un dejo de duda en su voz._

Shizune se mostró incrédula por un segundo, ya que ella sabia lo que ocurría, pero no desobedeció la orde de su Hokage.

-Voy a enviar a alguien, Tsunade-sama….. _Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta con rapidez._

Hiashi - Sama ; estaba disfrutando de una tranquila tarde en el Complejo Hyuuga estaba con sus dos hijas, tomando el té después de unos paseos por los jardines.

Justo cuando estaba teniendo una buena platica con su familia, un sirviente se acercó y le dijo que tenía un informante de la Hokage; Su día agradable y relajante, se había arruinado.

DEspues que le avisaron que lo necesitaban no dudo en recurrir a su petición y Ahora estaba de pie frente a la Hokage, esperando pacientemente del porque lo mando a llamar.

La rubia comenzó a hablar…-Tengo un favor que pedirte. Y espero no te niegues ya que de suma importancia para mi, y para Konoha.

Hiashi Sama arqueó una ceja…- ¿Un favor? Y se puede saber ¿Qué tipo de favor?.

Tsunade cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de continuar..

-Como usted sabe, un miembro de su clan ha sido encontrado muerto en la frontera de País del Fuego y Tenemos su cuerpo almacena en el depósito de cadáveres, para que podamos llevar a cabo una autopsia.

-Ah, sí, qué desgracia para mi querida prima, Akira,.._dijo Hiashi con un pesar infinito._

Los Ojos pardos de Tsunade no dejaban de observar directamente a los ojos perlas de Hiashi.

-El punto es que me gustaría llevar a cabo una operación de la vista en Sakura Haruno, quien ha perdido la vista debido a una emboscada enemiga…. _ Menciono con seguridad, aunque por dentro tuvieras dudas todavía de lo que ocurriría si el aceptaba._

Los ojos Hiashi se abrieron por la sorpresa dela petición pero Él sabía lo que quería decir, y lo que podría pasar si el aceptaba, solo que quería comprobarlo.

-¿Quiere decir que deseo darle ojos de mi prima a Haruno-San; Eso significa que Ella poseería el Byakugan?...

La Godaime suspiró; Ella sabia que reaccionaria asi; pero ya lo había soltado solo faltaba la respuesta, y la esperanza de que su hija volviera otra ves ver, aunque eso seria un cambio de 360 grados hablando ahora si literariamente.

Hubo un completo silencio durante unos minutos, pero se rompió cuando Hiashi se aclaró la garganta.

-Está bien, ella puede tener esos ojos-

La mirada de Tsunade brillo de alegría y de esperanza, no importaba las consecuencias, de las decisiones; pero todo era por su bien , por el bien de su hija.

-Solo que con una condición!...

-¿Qué?... Tsunade se tenso de inmediato; porque nada bueno saldría de este embrollo.

El hombre sonrió ante la reacción de la Hokage…-Ella puede tener sus ojos, pero a cambio, quiero que hagas algo por mi clan y por mi.

-¿Eso sería ...? .._preguntando ya impaciente, a ella no le gustaba los rodeos._

Que Desde el momento que ella tengo los ojos de un Hyuga se convertirá realmente en un Hyuga, y tendrá que comportarse como tal, y vivir en el complejo; ya que mas adelante se casara con uno del Clan, todo a cambio de esos ojos…..

La sentencia ya estaba dicha; no había vuelta atrás, Tsunade acepto, y cerraron el trato por escrito, prácticamente le había vendido el alma de Sakura al diablo.

-Espero me perdones Sakura…. Pero es por tu bien, todo a cambio de esos ojos….


End file.
